1. Field
A semiconductor nanocrystal particle, a production method thereof, and a device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike bulk materials, nanocrystals have unique physical characteristics (e.g., energy bandgap and melting point) that are a function of their particle size. For example, a semiconductor nanocrystal (also known as a quantum dot) is a semiconductor material having a crystalline structure and a size of several nanometers. The semiconductor nanocrystal has a very small size and a large surface area per unit volume, and may exhibit a quantum confinement effect. Therefore, the semiconductor nanocrystal has different physicochemical characteristics from that of a bulk material having the same composition. For example, quantum dots may have an energy bandgap selected by adjusting the size and the composition thereof, and thus may emit high purity light at various wavelengths. Accordingly, quantum dots may find their utility in different fields of displays, energy devices, semiconductors, and biological applications, and thus they have drawn much attention.
The semiconductor nanocrystal may be synthesized by a vapor deposition method, such as metal organic chemical vapor deposition (“MOCVD”) or molecular beam epitaxy (“MBE”), or by a wet chemical method of adding a precursor to an organic solvent to grow crystals. In the wet chemical method, organic materials such as a dispersant are coordinated to a surface of the semiconductor crystal during the crystal growth to control the crystal growth. Therefore, the nanocrystals produced by the wet chemical method usually have a more uniform size and shape than those produced by the vapor deposition method.
Nanocrystal particles may exhibit an enhanced light emitting efficiency, nonetheless there remains a need to provide improved quantum yield to provide improved light emitting efficiency.